Last Moments
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: HitsuHina Even in her last moments, she cannot help but regret all of the things she did to hurt him. Part 1/3 of the Nevermore Trilogy


Word count: 650

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: Hitsugaya x Hinamori

Spoilers: Soul Society Arc

Time: finished typing at 8:52 PM.

Last Moments

Wow, that Hollow had beaten her up bad.

Momo had been assigned, with three others, to track down some Hollows that appeared in Karakurra town. Unfortunately, there had been many more than originally estimated, they had been overwhelmed. The other three members had been killed and Momo herself had taken a fatal blow to her stomach. Backup had been called for and Momo hoped they would come soon. Otherwise, she was going to bleed to death.

She half-walked, half-dragged herself to her favourite spot in the park. She had visited it before, and fallen instantly in love. It was a little clearing with luscious green grass and cherry blossoms in full bloom. To make it even better, the sky was clear that bloody night, making the stars and full moon shine beautifully in their places in the heavens.

Exhausted, Momo collapsed onto all fours, and forced herself to crawl to a spot where she could gaze at the moon through the tree branches. She flopped onto her back and winced in pain. She could see blood flowing from her wound and soak into the dirt, turning it into a muddy red.

It reminded her of when Aizen had stabbed her. Coincidentally, it was very close to the same spot. She remembered how she was ecstatic at his return, believing she only needed him. Momo smirked. As it turned out, she didn't need him at all. The person who comes first in her heart – always had, always will – had been with her from the beginning.

Even for all the pain and heartache he had caused, Momo didn't regret him. He had shown her how to live, and pointed out her weaknesses, albeit the hard way. She hated Aizen, but she couldn't thank him enough for making her who she is today.

She will never regret becoming a Shinigami. She will never regret meeting Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Hisagi-kun and Rangiku-san. She will never regret that night of training at the Academy gone wrong. She will never regret her childhood in Rukongai. Most of all, she will never regret Toshiro Hitsugaya.

She regrets raising Tobiume against him. She regrets doubting him. She regrets causing him pain. But she will never regret him.

Never.

Slowly, painfully, Momo raises her hand and reaches for the moon. She stretches her arm out, just trying to catch it. She almost has it! Just a little further…..

Her fingers close around nothing. She smiled gently to herself. _'I'm so stupid…..'_

She was just like that monkey, reaching for the moon just to find it merely the water's reflection and drowning. At least he didn't have a hole in his stomach.

Her fingers detach themselves from the fist they had formed and started to fall to her side. Her eyes slowly began to close, all it seemed, in slow motion. Even her heart was slowing down…..

Suddenly, a cool hand caught and held hers. An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. A familiar voice called for her. "Momo!" Dull, half-closed brown eyes met wide, anxious green eyes. "Toshiro…"

"Momo, hang on!" he said.

"Toshiro, you came for me. I'm glad…"

"Hey, stay with me! Come on, this isn't funny!" his voice wavered.

"You're here….everything will be ok now. You'll protect me, just like you promised. You promised….."

"Momo!!" his eyes were glossy, from…tears? No. must be the lighting. _Has _to be…..

"I'm such a coward, leaving it until the last moment, but now….I'm not scared anymore….Toshiro….."

"No…Momo….."

"Please accept me….please…..I'm sorry we'll never get a chance…. Toshiro I….. Love you."

Her eyes closed with a small, content smile gracing her lips. Breathing was too much work now. She was happy to just stop. The last thing she knew, something wet was hitting her face.

It must be raining. Her Shiro-chan doesn't cry.

**End**

**A/N: **So, how was my first fanfic? Any good? Constructive critisms are welcomed. Oh yeah and another thing. I was thinking…should I write a oneshot that is just this one but in Hitsugaya's point of view? Also, should I write a continuing story that takes place after this one, with Momo coming back, but as an Arrancar? It's just an idea I'm throwing out there so…yeah!

REVIEW PLEASE AND MAKE MY DAY!!


End file.
